Jane Mitchell
(Forward) |number = 10 |element = Fire |team = Team Heroes Red Rangers (temporary) Pink/White Rangers (Captain) Pink Rangers (Captain) |seiyuu = Jane Chen |debut_anime = Episode 001}}Jane Mitchell is one of the main characters in Power Rangers Forever. She is a forward for Team Heroes. She is the Orange Lightspeed Ranger. Profile *''"The female ace striker who burn her opponents down."'' Appearance For Pink/White Rangers, she wore pink soccer uniform with the number 2 on the back of the shirt. For Pink Rangers, she wore pink soccer uniform with the number 10 on the back of the shirt. For both Pink/White Ranger and Pink Rangers, she was seen with the captain band. She is seen with a pink jacket. She wore soccer blue uniform with the number 10 on the back of the shirt for Team Heroes. Regular She wore an orange jacket with a hood over her head. She wore grey skirt like her sister, Dana. She also wore orange blouse similar to Dana's blouse. She wore a special necklace. At the beach she wore flowered orange and pink bikini. She wore a Lightspeed Morpher on her left wrist. She also wore her Lightspeed Rescue jacket with the number 8 on the patch. Personality She is friendly and nice. Sometimes she is smart due to her sister's knowledge and her study in school. Background She was born in Mariner Bay, California to Captain Mitchell, who has two children and Jasmine Mitchell. She has a younger sister and an older brother. Plot Proir to Power Rangers Forever, she was an A student in junior high and always play her best in soccer. During the attack in her hometown she left with her mother and adopted sister to New York City, where she would be raised for 13 years. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Power Rangers Forever= At Level 99 *'GP': 170 *'TP': 220 *'Kick': 139 *'Dribbling': 99 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 58 *'Technique': 78 *'Speed': 130 *'Stamina': 123 *'Lucky': 119 Hissatsu |-|Anime only Season 1 (Forever)= *'OF Presto Turn' *'OF Aggressive Beat' *'SH Tri-Pegasus' |-|Anime only Season 2 (Forever)= *'SH Big Bang' *'SH The Phoenix' Forever= FFI Team Heroes *'SH Bakunetsu Screw ' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' (Extra) *'SH Grand Fire' *'SH Inazuma Otoshi' (Extra) *'SH Fire Tornado (Kai)' *'SH Evolution' (Mixi Max form) Pink/White Rangers *'SH Bakunetsu Storm' *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Grand Fire' *'SH Joker Rains' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' (Extra} Red Rangers *'DF Quick Draw' *'SH Fire Tornado (Kai)' *'SH Bakunetsu Storm' *'OF Heat Tackle' |-| Forever 2= *'SH (Shin) Fire Tornado' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' Keshin Power Rangers Forever *'KH Enma Gazard' *'KH Kensei Lancelot '(L5 Heroes only) Power Rangers Forever 2 *'KH Enma Gazard' Keshin Armed Power Rangers Forever *'KHA Enma Gazard ' Mixi Max Power Rangers Forever *'MIMAX Gouenji Shuuya' *'MIMAX May Winslow' Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX May Winslow' **'SH Death Burst' *'MIMAX Tsurugi Kyousuke ' **'SH Death Sword' *'MIMAX Patrick Corbett ' **'GK Majin The Hand' *'MIMAX Henry Grayson' **'OF Illusion Ball' *'MIMAX Gouenji Shuuya' **'SK Kick Plus 20' Game-exclusive Teams Power Rangers Forever *Hoenn Heroes *Sinnoh Heroes *L5 Heroes *Neo Dogwood Relationship *Dana Mitchell (Half-sister) *Ryan Mitchell (Half-brother) *Captain Mitchell (Father) *Jasmine Mitchell (Mother) *Victoria Mitchell (Sister) *Kate Mitchell (Adopted Sister) *Brian Mitchell (Older Brother) *Alexander Mitchell (Adopted Brother) *Alpha Jane (Clone) *Kimberly Hart (Cousin) Trivia *She is the ace striker like Gouenji Shuuya (Dub Name: Axel Blaze). *She is the captain of the Pink/White Rangers and she is a defender/goalkeeper/forward. **She is also the co-captain of Pink Rangers and she is a forward/midfielder. **Jane is the second genius game strategy in Power Rangers Forever. *She is a high school student with her other teammates. *She and her half-sister, Dana are on the same soccer team, Pink/White Rangers. *Her mother, Jasmine Mitchell is a doctor like her step-daughter. *The name Jane Mitchell mean gracious like a god. *She and Gouenji shared the same background. **Her mom wanted Jane to be a doctor like Gouenji's father wanted Gouenji to be a doctor. **Her sister fell into a coma like Yuuka fell into a coma. *Her nickname Jay came from a bird, a Blue Jay. *She know how Keshin Armed works. *Her Japanese voice actor, Arisa Komiya, was Yoko Usami (Yellow Buster) in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. See Also *Alternate Jane Grayson, her alternate counterparts *Janna Mathis, her evil counterpart *Aki Tatsumi , her sentai counterpart *Clone Jane Mitchell and Alpha Jane; her clone counterpart Category:OC Characters Category:Female Category:Forwards Category:Team Heroes Category:Keshin Users Category:Mixi Max User Category:Fire Characters Category:Characters Category:Lightspeed Rescue